knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One Episode 13: Gotham
46a70af840bfab7e1a7fa98191bacd1d.jpg Listen as you readWithin the darkest hour of Gotham had stood Salem tied upside down into a ceiling fan his hands had been bonded together, his face had been bruised and beaten to a certain degree. His body would've been twirling in a 360 motion within the dark shed he seem to be inside. But what made this so interesting was what had been surrounding him, twelve foot soldiers of the League kneeling right before their broken Prince. It's been hours and Salem could swear all his blood had moved to his head his entire body felt numb his eyes glaring at his men struggling against the bonds. "Atlaq srahi! Atlaq srahi! Atlaq srahi!" With his boiling anger caused him to shout in his native tongue being from Egypt Salem could speak Arabic. He was telling his men to release him over and over again commanding them but none listen it seemed someone of higher power had stepped in. Salem continued to struggle in the ropes s grip, fighting to break free. "Let . . . go of mmee youh . . ."His words slurred Zayday_kidnapped.gif The night had started out like normal. As normal as nights were for a guy who dressed up in a costume before going out and punching people in the face. He had met up with Kendrick due to their meet up Salem learned that the great doctor was still alive, he was going to ask him to do something especially difficult. Or dangerous. But all went black after that as soon as he was about to shout the sound of a female entering would've silenced him. "Shut up already Salem." "Octavia??! Salem would've question he couldn't tell by her mask but Her pointy-eared cowl didn’t conceal her big blue eyes. Neither did it cover her full succulent red lips. He noticed how her long red hair cascaded down her shoulder over her cape. She was wearing a tight body suit which clung to her almost obscenely stretching over her wicked feminine curves in all the right places. The yellow symbol of the League across her perky breasts only served to draw the eyes there even more so. The shiny black material clung to her narrowing waist and then followed along as her hips widened into even more enticing curves with a bright yellow utility belt hanging at a slight angle on those curvy hips. The tight material clung to her slender sexy legs as well all the way down to her high heeled boots. (/https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/3d/97/633d97e24003bf9cf2d34f5283692b4e.png PixelSiren: Nitra would have separated from Nicole later on that day and by the next night she'd given up any hope of returning home anytime soon. She would have found out by now that she'd been held captive by S.T.A.R. Labs for over 30 years. Sadness had overcame her and she wallowed in her ice coldness. Broken, with nearly nothing left from the life she'd once known. She lingered in the darkness of Gotham's alley ways, outcast, and dangerous. She wondered often about Salem, though she couldn't reason why. Perhaps it was because he was the first human to be anything but cruel to her. Nitra would climb the scale of a building with ice constructs to help her along, silent, but deadly. She flung over the top with ease, landing gracefully on her feet as she took a good look over Gotham. She looked through her bag as she sat down with her feet dangling over the edge of the rooftop. She checked the cell phone Salem had given her to see if his number was stored. It was. "Hmph." Nitra would blow a blue strand of hair aside as she hesitated before pushing the call button. https://youtu.be/g0RXARoBBSE?list=RDAcvaf1IemPo&t=15) "What are you doing here!" Salem would've shouted out towards her causing her lips to form the words "Cleaning up your mess.. You've made quite the dister in Gotham I see Rowan was pretty pissed when he and I returned. The League has also told us you haven't been leading like the good Prince you was Dawned to be..Your death count is pretty low rich boy.." //Oh fuck..//" "Master has returned?" Salem questioned things were now about to get much worst a lot worse for poor Salem. With a slash of her sword Salem body would've dropped on to the ground free from the bounds which held him captured. He at the time was too weak to even walk the foot soldiers on her command would've grabbed Salem by his shoulders. They would've began to drag Salem's lifeless body down the long hall, his legs being dragged along the rich marble floor. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwiX4X61gNE <--Theme) As they led Salem inside the main hall Salem's violet eyes would began to look at a painful sight right before his very eyes he could see a sight he hadn't seen in a very long time. The lazarus pit, it had brought him back to the time when he first founded the League. Mo Ne: Stopping and sliding just a bit she stared at him in disbelief. She had long lost the lab coat she wore before, clad in the thin white button up and black jeans from before. She was still damp from the rain they had dragged them through, breathing heavily. The shouts around her didn’t register for a moment as the reality of Leon standing in front of her sunk in. When she snapped back into it, she remembered she was not so slowly being surrounded. “Leon, I think if we’re going to save John, we have to save everybody. I’m no Wonder Woman but I’m not backing down after all this hell.” She was tired as hell, with a throbbing headache and more than enough to worry about when it came to her injuries so Mo was looking for the best possible exit. Looking away from Leon, she thought about going back the direction she came. Being shot at cut her options and running into Leon paused her initial plan of circling the hall and making her way back to Jung Kim’s cell. She didn’t get a chance to hit his room release but also didn’t want to leave these people either. It was the best option she was looking for, and getting everyone out wouldn’t be too hard with the key tag that the guard had on him. If she got it from the one she had put down earlier they would all make it out of this nightmare. PixelSiren: Nitra's icy gaze would stare at the phone blankly as it rang, going to voicemail after the fact. She tossed the phone back in her bag and after a long sigh, tapped her nails on the edge of the rooftop, trying to shake the feeling that Salem might be in some kind of trouble. Ice trails spider webbed onto the concrete from the points of her nails as they came down each time, clearly she was stressed. She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder before making a sort of ice slide down from the rooftop on the back side of the building. She slid gracefully to the ground, landing with a slight skip and a run. She would clear away the slide before proceeding to emerge from the alley way and out of the shadows. Her light blue converse would tap lightly on the pavement as she walked, hips swaying in her skin tight white leggings. Her light blue hair fell around her shoulders and blew some in the wind and what remained of the rain that fell. The drops would freeze instantly upon impact, falling off her skin or hair as solid matter. Category:Gotham Chronicle's 1 Category:The Demon Head